Maddie Friend
'Maddie Joe McCreepyton "Friend" ' is a secondary antagonist of Venturiantale. She is Billy's biggest fan and a fellow henchmen of Darth Calculus (though Billy doesn't know this), she is always trying to make him sign her shirt. She is a known stalker and frequently chases him, even going as far as to break into his house and going inside of his dreams (she did this twice). Billy apparently has a paper mache of Maddie Friend in his bedroom, but why is unknown as he is completely terrified of her. It is revealed in the Boxing Match roleplay that Maddie has several clones that replace her when she dies, similar to Higgilydiggilyhögen. She has also used this cloning technology to clone several Billy's (one, in particular, being a fox hybrid), a Sally clone that mutated into a rabbit creature, a clone of Tootsie, and an unstable clone of Sally's Uncle Charlie that kept turning into a shadow monster. In the horse ghost video, PIE received a warning of great evils on the way this warning include visions of Darth Calculus, Luigi, Jimmy Casket, and Maddie Friend, as well as the death of Colon's father. Biography Maddie's first appearance and meeting with Billy was in the cinema after Billy had been turned out whilst trying to get a ticket for an Avengers knock-off called the Revengers. Over the course of the next three years, after they met, Maddie Friend would stalk Billy mercilessly. Maddie Friend was present at the 3rd annual thanksgiving with Billy. She didn't seem too creepy that time, though she did become disappointed when Billy became a box. When Johnny Toast accidentally referred to Gramama Acachalla as "sir", Challa pulled out a disintegration weapon and fried everyone in the room. Because She has so close to Johnny when they were disintegrated and turned into goo, when Johnny Ghost arrived he was unable to separate them and they merged into one being, and were also given superpowers due to being mixed with nuclear mayonnaise, but this is never mentioned or touched on again. Personality Maddie Friend is almost always content but she can sometimes try to murder Billy to make him sign her shirt, but he always refuses to sign out of fear. She is always near Billy and is his biggest fan. She even went to the same school for becoming a medic just to be near him (this was actually Calculus' hotel trap). She has gone inside of his dreams twice, first in the Cyberman mod video and the second time in the "Billy's Birthday" video. She has also gone as far as to clone him and kill all the ones that don't turn outright. Some may consider her to be a Yandere. Relationships Billy The two originally met at a theater where Gertrude used to work. They became friends almost instantly until a short while later when Maddie had asked Billy to sign her shirt. Ever since then Billy has run and hidden from Maddie Friend. Every time they meet Maddie would ask him to sign her shirt until recently, after the L4D Minecraft Versus Mod, she has been asking Billy to marry her. The two were engaged under certain circumstances due to Billy accidentally agreeing to marry her if she managed to win a round of L4D versus against him. She has not yet won a round due to the fact that the siblings haven't played L4D versus, but Billy beat her in a crossbow fight in Gmod where if he won he wouldn't have to marry her meaning their proposal is off. Even though Billy finds Maddie Friend terrifying, they do occasionally work together at the hospital. Maddie's Father Maddie's father appeared in Gmod Scary ESCAPE THE APARTMENT Horror Map! (Garry's Mod). In the episode he chastised her for following Billy, saying the boy was "strange" and "making her do crazy things". When the lights went out in their building before Maddie was set to play at a flashlight concert, they went to find her mother, who had disappeared. During their investigation, Maddie and her father were jumpscared by several apparitions, including Katrina and some floating legs, before being kidnapped by Darth Calculus (this is presumably how she became his henchman.) Papa Acachalla Maddie knows Papa Acachalla, but thinks he's kind of creepy. Billy makes a fake Papa Acachalla to fool her and gives him time to run away. Maddie finds out that she has been fooled a lot of times and carries on to chase Billy. Billy also signed her shirt with Papa Acachalla's name instead of his. Sally The first time Maddie and Sally met was in the Thanksgiving episode when Sally gave Maddie a Barbie doll of Billy, the only other time was in the detective interrogation room when Maddie was found guilty of killing Sally's doll. Maddie often says that she and Sally are sisters, but it's just the two playing around. Also, they both love barbies and popcorn. In the Cops and Robbers episode, the Toilet Toucher ordered Sally to kill her. Sally left to kill her but ended up teaming with her in a dark alleyway. Gertrude It is revealed in the Human Rocket Launcher Mod that Maddie and Gertrude are actually sisters. And since it was said that Gertrude and Papa Acachalla are married, it makes Maddie Friend Papa's sister in law, and Billy's step-aunt. Maddie once pretended to be her inside of Billy's dreams. BonBon Maddie occasionally babysits BonBon for Charlie Charlie Chase Buttface, but she isn't very good. She gave BonBon a newspaper to play with, he nearly killed her, and he cries a lot. Maddie also thinks that a bucket was his diaper, so BonBon ended up pooping in it. Maxwell Acachalla Upon their first meeting, Maddie friend mistook Maxwell for Billy, and despite Maxwell correcting her Maddie friend was doubtful. Upon their second meeting in prison, Maddie was now able to tell Maxwell from Billy, with this knowledge she showed no interest in Maxwell despite him looking incredibly similar to Billy. Looking down upon Maxwell as a creep, and Maxwell looking down upon Maddie as an annoyance. Spooker Spooker tried to hit on Maddie Friend while he was stuck as a puppymonkeybaby. Before he could make any real progress Johnny Ghost shot him. Susan Rake Jessica Maddie once babysat Susan and ended up getting killed. Darth Calculus When Calculus was trying to get people for his hotel, Maddie was seen as one of his henchmen. Shinogami Shinogami worked with Maddie as one of Darth Calculus' henchmen. Aimee In the VenturianTale 5th Anniversary Livestream Jordan revealed that Aimee was Maddie Friend's mother. They have never been seen together due to both of them being played by Bethany so their relationship hasn't been seen and it's unclear if Maddie even knows who Aimee is. Appearance Original Appearance She wears a Bright Green jumper with the words "I <3 Billy" on it and she carries around three items: a dry erase marker, (for Billy to sign her shirt) a crowbar, and a bucket of Popcorn. She has ginger hair, so Billy ( and others) often (used to) make the mistake of confusing her with Gertrude. Current Appearance She currently has brown hair, wears a medic outfit, and looks closer to Billy's age. Fanfictions In the story ''The Cabin in the Woods ''by TheLoneClone her last name is Tyler, but since this is an AU fanfiction this is not canon though some fans have started to accept that as her last name Trivia *In Gmod BURGER KING map after she accidentally killed Billy in her car, she said she would take Billy's dead body back into the car and act normal. * In a piece of Fan Art of the Acachalla Family, she wears a black sweater, glasses, and carries around a t-shirt that says "I love Billy" with his face on it. *Maddie Friend is first seen in and snuck into the movie with him. During the episode, Maddie never led on to any stalker-like statements, but said many things about friendship. Such as Friendship is Magic. * She reveals her obsession in the Highway Driving Test episode. *It is possible that she is an antagonist in VenturianTale. *Maddie Friend has learned how to clone herself in and every time she dies a new clone replaces her. This explains why she can come Back from the Dead without Billy's help as it is unlikely that he would revive her willingly. *In Billy and Maddie Friend alert the police and the two hide in popcorn. *Billy and Maddie Friend were friends at first, however, when Maddie Friend revealed her obsession for Billy, they no longer seemed to be friends. *Maddie Friend has never changed her shirt after she met Billy as was revealed in . *Her last and middle name are Joe (middle name) McCreepyton (last name). *Technically speaking, her real name is Maddie but ever since she met Billy everyone calls her Maddie Friend. *Maddie Friend went insane and been put into an Insane asylum as seen in *It is possible and even likely that she was at the family reunion along with her sister Gertrude, her brother TomTom, her father Susan, her uncle Monkey Boy, her cousins Sally and Samantha, and maybe even Billy. If Billy was there, she completely ignored it. It is unknown how she survived the storm, as Jimmy was seen killed by Gertrude in a car and everyone else except for Gertrude and Samantha were killed. She may have the same status as Papa Acachalla, as she died multiple times anyway in the human rocket launcher video. This would imply that Billy and Sally are also back from the dead with Maxwell Acachalla, Gertrude, and most of the Acachalla family. *Maddie Friend may have met Professor Schwartzenzaka. Schwartzensaka, who seems creepily obsessed with Gertrude's science breakthroughs, turned Maddie Friend extra tiny, It is unknown how Maddie Friend returned to normal size, and the same with Papa Acachalla when he became Minichalla and fought Jeremy. Same goes for Susan, Gertrude's mom, TomTom, and Gertrude. *In DOCTOR WHO CYBERMAN Mod! Gmod DOCTOR WHO CYBERMAN Mod! where at the end of the video Homeless said that it was all Billy's dream of being the Doctor and Maddie later confessed of sneaking into his dreams. *Her gender-bender: Female: Maddie Joe McCreepyton, Male: Matty Joanne McCreepyton * Under certain circumstances, she is engaged to Billy. But they will only get married if she wins in L4D versus against him, this was undone in a gmod episode where Billy won a crossbow deathmatch where if he won he didn't have to marry Maddie * Before sign my shirt, the phrase was originally "Sign my Shoe". * Because she is Gertrude's sister, Maddie may also be an alien from the planet Gingeria. * Since Maddie is Gertrude's twin sister and Gertrude is Billy's adoptive mother Maddie is his adoptive aunt. * Her, and Billy agreed to marry if Maddie won a round of Left 4 Dead, as seen on one of the L4D episodes. * She and Billy got into a football match and if she won he had to sign her shirt. Billy won 8-4. * She wears braces now. * She was apparently merged with Johnny Toast in the 2015 Thanksgiving Special, but this hasn't been mentioned or touched on since. * She is not Billy's aunt, said by a fan question asking if she was, Bethany replied with an answer which is No, which even if she is Gertrude's sister she wouldn't be blood-related to Billy anyway although it is still a bit creepy. * She has the power to enter people's(mainly Billy's)dreams as shown in the Cyberman mod and Billy's birthday videos. * Maddie is the only member of Gertrude's family who knows she is the queen of the 5th Dimension. * She is kind of a Yandere. Category:Antagonist Category:Gmod Category:The Gertion Mafia Category:Gmod Characters Category:Creeper Category:Creepy Category:BethanyFrye's Characters Category:Scary Category:Dumb Category:Evil Category:Devious Category:Stalker Category:Baby Sitter Category:Clones Category:Articles in need of an infobox Category:Articles in need of appearances Category:Articles in need of cleanup